


I Believe In Your Victory

by kinkster (gotvodka)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post Austin 2019, set after usgp 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotvodka/pseuds/kinkster
Summary: Silence and reflection in Austin.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I Believe In Your Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untouchableocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/gifts), [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sestet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304280) by [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter). 

The stars at night were not big and bright deep in the heart of Texas, instead downtown Austin glittered so brightly it drowned out the stars in the night sky. The cool southern wind blew threw through Daniel’s curls about as tenderly as he held Lewis. 

Dan and Lewis sat in silence, listening to the noise of Dirty Sixth, no words were needed in this moment. The two men sat like this for some time, knowing that the day had not quite gone in the direction the two wanted and at the end of the day they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the title I love you.


End file.
